


[Podfic] Five Times Jack Was In the Wrong Story

by SisterOfWar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Friends, Gilmore Girls, Highlander - All Media Types, Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, Torchwood
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, ITPE Gift, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Nestra's <i>Five Times Jack Was In the Wrong Story</i></p>
<p>Author's Summary: <i>"This is ridiculous//What am I doing here?//I'm in the wrong story"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Jack Was In the Wrong Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Jack Was in the Wrong Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345) by [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra). 



> One of my #ITPE gifts for @inkjunket - happy holidays!

MP3 available [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122689.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "O Mistress Mine," words by William Shakespeare, sung by Reeve Carney
> 
> Many thanks to Nestra for having blanket permission for her fic!


End file.
